


Around 30's

by Komanda_De



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komanda_De/pseuds/Komanda_De
Summary: Иногда секс это просто секс. А иногда - нет.
Relationships: Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Around 30's

**Author's Note:**

> Безумному количеству картинок с Итуком, Riso Kagaku Corporation и завалу на работе

Он всегда приходит ночью или поздно вечером.  
Ночью перед SuperShow, вечером после тяжелого дня, за день до камбэка и обязательно в день камбэка. Приходит, когда злится или устает. Приходит, когда доводят все остальные. Приходит, когда его бросает очередная девушка из длинного списка. Приходит, когда хочет плакать, но не может себе этого позволить.  
Он всегда приходит только для того, чтобы снять напряжение.  
Енун никогда его не ждет, но ему все равно. По ночам лидер живет не для группы.  
По ночам лидер живет для себя.

15  
Енун просыпается от ощущения горячего рта на себе. Он лежит, несколько долгих минут, глядя в темноту, и пытается осознать, происходит все наяву или нет.  
В окно тускло светит луна, острыми тенями очерчивает контуры предметов мебели, бликует на светлых волосах, спадающих на лицо.  
Енун приподнимается на локтях, смотрит на макушку, мерно двигающуюся между его ног, и с приглушенным стоном падает обратно на подушку.  
Итук молчит. Он почти всегда молчит.  
Заметив, что Енун проснулся, Итук скользит по нему вверх. Прикосновение горячей кожи к голому животу вкупе с болезненной пульсацией внизу выбивает судорожный вздох. Итук ловит его губами, Енун чувствует вкус себя на них, пока Итук целует его. Хотя это больше похоже на укусы. Завтра губы распухнут, вызывая вопросы, но сегодня ему (им) все равно. Наконец, Итук отстраняется и подается назад, выпрямляется на его бедрах, трется, медленно и многообещающе, а потом приподнимается и несколькими толчками насаживается на него.  
Енун теряется не столько в ощущении того, какой Итук тесный и горячий, сколько в том, как сияет серебристым ореолом лунный свет, прочерчивая дорожки на влажной коже, как Итук запрокидывает голову, беззащитно выставляя длинную шею, как округляет губы в беззвучном стоне, как выгибается худое, тонкое тело от каждого движения бедер.  
Этого одного достаточно, чтобы кончить.  
Потом Итук уходит. Он никогда не остается на ночь, да и с чего бы ему, они не спят вместе уже давно, чуть ли не с самого дебюта. Енун долго еще лежит на спине, бездумно глядя в потолок, а потом поднимается с постели, накидывает футболку, натягивает штаны, кутается в толстовку и выходит из квартиры. Его цель - балкон, пролетом ниже. Здесь его никто не беспокоит, в это время все уже давно спят. Енун прикуривает от зажигалки, которую Итук когда-то подарил ему на День Рождения, и глубоко затягивается, глядя на то, как тускло мерцает в темноте огонек на конце сигареты и растворяется в воздухе сизый бледный дым.  
Ему не плохо, не грустно, ему просто никак. Он садится на корточки, откидывает голову и упирается затылком в бетонный бортик. На улице по-весеннему прохладно, дым перемешивается с паром его дыхания. Енун плотнее кутается в толстовку и продолжает сидеть, прикрыв глаза и мерно вдыхая и выдыхая никотиновое обезболивающее для души. Голоса ночного Сеула едва доносятся снизу, Енун прислушивается к ним вполуха.  
Когда сигарета почти заканчивается, он тянется вперед и оставляет черный пепельный росчерк на светлой стене дома перед собой. Там таких уже четырнадцать - два раза по четыре неровные полоски, решительно перечеркнутые косой линией, и, через некоторый промежуток, еще четыре, которые он только что перекрыл одной.  
Пятнадцать.  
Енун дает себе - в который уже раз - зарок, что, когда полосок станет тридцать, он найдет в себе силы завязать. Не с сигаретами, нет.  
С Итуком.  
Он щелчком отправляет окурок за бетонный бортик балкона, куда-то вниз, где кипит бурная жизнь, и идет досыпать.

17  
Завязать с Итуком, на самом деле, довольно трудно. Как в принципе трудно завязать с кем-то, кто постоянно находится рядом. Иногда Енуну кажется, что Итук повсюду, окружает его стеной огня, которую не преодолеть. Его запах давно въелся под кожу, ощущение его губ клеймом горит на губах, им пропитано все – стены общежития, танцевальная студия, студия звукозаписи, сам Енун.  
Итук сидит рядом с ним на шоу и рассказывает очередную историю про будни группы. Енун почти не слушает, строки сценария выучены наизусть, реакции расписаны, все, что от него требуется – вовремя улыбаться, кивать и не забывать вставлять свои реплики в полуправдивое повествование о жизни, которое они сочиняют все вместе.  
Их плечи легко соприкасаются, ничего личного, просто дань фансервису – девочки в аудитории любят такие вещи. Девочки в аудитории вообще любят думать, что они с Итуком вместе, что у них любовь, отношения, романтика, что они - «мамочка» и «папочка» группы.  
Девочки в аудитории понятия не имеют, как пошло может выгибаться их похожий на ангела оппа, не прося – требуя, - чтобы Енун был быстрее, глубже, и - да-да, вот так! - сильнее.  
Итук днем похож на Итука ночью только внешне, и Енун уже устал гадать, какая из этих масок на самом деле - настоящее лицо. Он подозревает, что ни одна, что Чонсу надежно спрятан где-то глубоко под ними, так глубоко, что тот уже и сам забыл, на каком именно слое.  
А ведь когда-то он казался Енуну (тогда просто Енуну) самым открытым человеком на Земле.  
Енун вспоминает худого мальчишку со смешным большим носом и выпирающими ключицами, тянется и переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Итука. У того на лице не дергается ни один мускул, только улыбка становится чуточку шире. И Енун с замиранием сердца чувствует, как Итук, едва-едва ощутимо, проводит большим пальцем по внутренней стороне его ладони.  
Настолько легко, что Енун почти уверен – показалось.  
Весь остаток шоу он твердит заученные слова, улыбается, полностью отдает бразды правления Канину. Это даже забавно, наблюдать за всем как будто со стороны, когда это и ты, и не ты одновременно улыбаешься, шутишь, смеешься, что-то говоришь. Енун профессионал, спасибо большое, он умеет не давать волю эмоциям тогда, когда это не нужно.  
Иногда даже удается не давать волю эмоциям совсем.  
В автобусе они снова сидят рядом. Бедро Итука теплое и очень уютно и привычно прижимается к его, но это максимум физического контакта, на который может рассчитывать Енун. По крайней мере, пока у них не случится очередной камбэк или очередной скандал, или очередное шоу, или бог знает, что еще, что приведет Итука в его постель. Снова.  
Он отворачивается к окну и следит за проплывающими мимо огнями ночного города, вполуха слушая, как приглушенно шумят голоса товарищей на заднем плане. На плечо ложится тяжесть, и, повернувшись, он видит макушку Итука c отрастающими темными корнями. Впрочем, тот почти тут же вздрагивает и выпрямляется. Бормочет сдавленное «Извини» и остаток пути сидит очень, очень, подчеркнуто прямо, напряженно сжимая в пальцах край футболки.  
Этим вечером Енун снова рисует пепельную черту на белой стене и подсчитывает.  
Семнадцать.  
Иногда ему страшно представить, что будет, когда он дойдет до тридцати.

20  
Этой ночью Итук особенно настойчивый. Особенно отчаянный.  
Енун читает в гостиной, когда на его колени опускается тяжелое, горячее тело. Енун чувствует его каждой клеточкой своей кожи, но упрямо закрывает лицо книгой. Которую Итук вырывает из его руки и раздраженно, нетерпеливо отбрасывает куда-то в сторону.  
Стук, с которым она падает на пол, впечатывается в мозг Енуна осознанием реальности происходящего. Итук смотрит ему в глаза, и в них - такой дикий коктейль из эмоций, что Енун теряется. Итук берет руку Енуна в свою, подносит к лицу, мягко касается языком раскрытой ладони. Оставляет влажную дорожку и медленно втягивает в рот средний палец.  
Енуна продирает электрическим разрядом вдоль позвоночника от этого простого действия. Он тянется, кладет другую руку на щеку Итука и сам не понимает, что хочет сказать или сделать.  
\- Я, - начинает он. Тяжело сглатывает. Лицо у Итука становится испуганное, в широко раскрытых глазах читается понимание того, что Енун хочет сказать, и просьба – мольба – этого не говорить. Он цепляется за лежащую на его щеке руку пальцами, ногтями, оставляя отпечатки-полумесяцы на коже.  
И Енун тяжело вздыхает. Он думает о том, как они, наверное, глупо выглядят со стороны – с его пальцами у Итука во рту, со всей это атмосферой сплошной недосказанности. Он бы, наверное, посмеялся над этим. Но смеяться совсем не хочется.  
Поэтому, вместо слов, он осторожно тянет пальцы у Итука изо рта и касается ими его щеки. А потом подается вперед, просто целует его в лоб и, подхватив на руки, несет в свою спальню.  
Этой ночью Итук впервые за долгое время засыпает у него в комнате.  
Енун смотрит на то, какой он сосредоточенный, когда спит, тянет одеяло вверх, прикрывая метку засоса на светлом плече, и выходит.  
На улице по-летнему тепло. Ночь пахнет дикой, головокружительной смесью запахов. Енун вплетает в них вишневый дым своих сигарет и долго, практически не мигая, смотрит вниз, на подсвеченную фарами реку машин, текущую по дороге.  
Докурив, перечеркивает четыре параллельных линии наискосок.  
Двадцать.  
Он больше не знает, сможет ли завязать, дойдя до тридцати.  
Этой ночью Енун спит на диване в гостиной.  
Даже несмотря на то, насколько сильно ему хочется быть рядом с тем, кто ночует сегодня в его постели.

21  
\- Хен, мы ведь не так уж и близки, - говорит Енун по телефону. В ночном клубе темно и душно, алкоголь плещется в его крови, алкоголь, похоже, сейчас течет в его венах. В ночном клубе темно - и совсем не так страшно сказать то, что думаешь.  
И Итук приезжает за ним. Платит по его счетам, тащит в такси.  
Енун засыпает на его плече, уткнувшись носом в шею. Вдыхая такой родной, такой успокаивающий запах.  
Так происходит не в первый раз.  
И это еще одна причина, по которой все чертовски запутано.  
Утром Енун рисует еще одну линию на балконе.  
Он устал.

27  
"Если Итук-хён устаёт, Канин-хён всегда рядом, чтобы помочь ему", - говорит Сонмин в интервью. Сонмин хороший парень, и иногда Енуну кажется, что тот понимает гораздо больше, чем хочет показать.  
В этот раз помощь нужна Енуну.  
Он не знает, куда еще ему идти. Он решает, что имеет на это право.  
Он только что врезался в такси. Он даже не знает, был ли там кто-нибудь. Пострадал ли кто-то.  
Он просто сбежал с места происшествия, и осознание собственной трусости жжет хуже чувства вины.  
\- Енун, что… - спрашивает Итук и по привычке шарит рукой в поисках очков, хотя они не нужны ему вот уже добрых четыре года. Енун не дает ему договорить, сминает поцелуем мягкие губы, сжимает в объятьях податливое, горячее со сна тело.  
И Итук отвечает на поцелуй. Обнимает его в ответ, гладит его плечи, руки.  
Итук опускается на кровать и тянет его, и Енун накрывает его собой. Он теплый, он такой горячий, такой обжигающий в его руках, цепляется за его шею, пока Енун лихорадочно скользит губами по солоноватой коже, пока Енун тяжело вбивает его в матрас.  
На спине остаются горящие царапины, которые не дают Енуну забыть о чувстве вины.  
\- Ты должен, - говорит Итук позже, когда Енун дергается, чтобы подняться и уйти, и кладет ладонь Енуну на плечо, вынуждая лечь обратно. Его голос звучит хрипло, и Енун не ожидает такого вообще, потому что… Просто потому что они никогда не разговаривают после, - ты должен сделать все правильно. Ты понимаешь?  
\- Да, - кивает Енун и ложится рядом на почтительном, приличном расстоянии, как будто это не они только что занимались сексом.  
Утром он идет в участок и сознается в произошедшей аварии.  
На балконе чернеет новая полоса.  
Возможно, - думает Енун, - следовало подождать с признанием до тридцати.

30  
Агентство вынимает из него душу. Потом вынимает ее еще раз. Бесконечные совещания, бесконечные упреки. Енун только и успевает делать, что извиняться.  
Извиняться снова.  
А потом опять извиняться.  
По ночам он лежит, глядя в потолок, и размышляет о том, что хуже: видеть в глазах согруппников жалость или разочарование?  
Ему запрещают до конца года принимать участие в деятельности группы. Его почтовый ящик ломится от писем с пожеланиями умереть, спрыгнуть с крыши или просто уйти.  
Иногда Енуну кажется, что, если он уйдет, так действительно будет лучше для всех.  
Пока идут судебные разбирательства, только две вещи заставляют его держаться. Часть девочек, их фанаток, сплачивается, чтобы достойно встретить всеобщую беду. Они не осуждают, они верят, что их оппа не виноват в произошедшем. Их любовь во многом помогает Енуну пережить ненависть остальных. Помогает держать прямо голову на заседаниях.  
Помогает приносить бесконечные извинения.  
Второе, что удерживает его – привычка брать ответственность за все на себя. Он никогда не прятал голову в песок в трудные времена, не будет и сейчас.  
Третья вещь обнаруживается позже.  
Он приезжает в общежитие, чтобы забрать кое-какие вещи. Поздно ночью, когда большинство фанаток спят и можно пробраться внутрь относительно спокойно. Дома пусто, никто не выходит его встречать.  
Енун ожидал этого, он почти не разочарован.  
Забрав все необходимое, он выходит, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь и, не удержавшись, спускается на пролет вниз. У него здесь еще одно важное дело.  
Три палочки – по одной на каждый раз, когда Итук приходил к нему домой в течение всего этого времени. И, хотя он просто приходил, и они ели, а потом смотрели телевизор или сидели рядом в тишине, Енун чувствует себя достаточно виноватым перед Итуком.  
Он толкает тяжелую деревянную дверь.  
Холодный ветер швыряет ему в лицо горсть дождя. Енун морщится и закуривает сигарету раза с пятого – слабый огонек зажигалки дергается и гаснет, пальцы дрожат.  
Енун привычно сползает на корточки, делает первую затяжку, давится дымом и долго кашляет, пытаясь сквозь выступившие слезы разглядеть стену напротив. Она девственно белая. Ни одной пепельной палочки и, только когда мир снова обретает четкость, Енун видит вязь черных иероглифов, выведенных знакомым убористым почерком. Они пляшут и расплываются у него перед глазами, пока он читает.  
«Не завязывай», - просит первая строка.  
«Я не смогу без тебя», - говорит вторая.  
Енун чувствует, как по щеке течет что-то горячее, пока медленно поднимается, выкидывает так и недокуренную сигарету и выходит с балкона.  
Тридцать. А он до сих пор не знает, что ему делать.  
Итук больше не приходит.  
За исключением этого, жизнь идет своим чередом.

1  
Пятого июля две тысячи десятого года Енун уходит в армию.  
Ночью с четвертого на пятое Итук приходит к нему в комнату. Они долго говорят обо всем на свете, вспоминают времена трейни, вспоминают пять лет, прошедших с дебюта, год за годом, событие за событием.  
Итук - Енун улыбается и мысленно поправляет себя – Чонсу кажется таким легким, как будто сбросил с плеч многотонную тяжесть, как будто он сейчас распахнет крылья (обязательно белые) и улетит.  
Они говорят всю ночь и засыпают уже под утро, вжавшись друг в друга - рука Енуна на талии Чонсу, ноги переплетены так тесно, что наверняка безбожно затекут к моменту, когда надо будет вставать.  
И это кажется Енуну куда более интимным, куда более личным, чем все то, что они делали в течение тридцати ночей до этого.  
Когда утром Енун несмело, осторожно целует Чонсу, пробуя его губы своими, будто в первый раз, и тот отвечает, так же смущенно, он понимает, что это обещание.  
Он уходит в армию с улыбкой, на сердце легко, как не было уже давно.  
Когда Енун вернется через два года, они обязательно попробуют начать сначала.


End file.
